Adventures 2010
Adventure Timeline 2011 Adventures Frog Hunt (1 Aug 2010) Recruitment; Game Thread Zitteaux, boisterous chef of the Dunn Wright Inn, corrals Elros, Kanli the Mad, Nathan Tchanlach, Ta-Am-Ath, and Willow Whitemane to retrieve frog legs for his special, seasonal dish, Frog Legs and Golden Mushroom in Ocallo Sauce. The group of adventurers take a water taxi with the halfling Mossimo and his two brothers to the marshlands southeast of Venza. Hours of hunting leave the adventurers wet and muddy, but with bags of frogs for Zitteaux. At dusk when they are preparing to return to the boat they discover a fresh corpse wearing the signet of House Gabbiano sunk into the bog. Moments later they are set upon by a boggard hunter and a giant frog. The battle is awkward in the marshy ground but quickly ended. They return triumphantly to the Dunn Wright Inn with the cooking ingredients and their trophy legs from the giant frog to loud acclaim from Zitteaux. The discovery of the identity of the unknown corpse and the catching of his killer is another adventure... Zitteaux (NPC) Mossimo (NPC) Elros Fighter 1 Kanli the Mad Oracle 1 Nathan Tchanlach Sorcerer 1 Ta-Am-Ath Monk 1 Willow Whitemane Druid 1 Kobold’s Keep (11 Aug 2010) Recruitment; Game Thread Pari Kalikasan, Zelena Andu, Orlando Furioso, Mordjn, and Tahn Staful are hired by the bureaucrat Fallson Hev and farmer Jezz to eliminate a nest of 'demon dogs' just north of Venza at the Jezz farmstead. After eliminating a band of kobolds at Jezz' farm the adventurers tracked them to their lair: an ancient flying keep that crashed long, long ago (later discovered to be Starlight Keep). After dealing with beetles and haunts the group clears the old keep of kobolds. Fallson Hev (NPC) Jezz (NPC) Pari Kalikasan Druid 1 Zelena Andu Bard 1 Orlando Furioso Rogue 1 Mordjn Barbarian 1 Tahn Staful Cleric 1 The Green Faerie (30 Aug 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/291704-living-pathfinder-green-faerie.html#post5303431 Nathan Tchanlach, Ta-Am-Ath, Willow Whitemane, and Markas Shieldheart are hired by Umberto Gabbiano to discover the fate of his brother, Carnemorto Gabbiano. Sunken Temple (30 Sep 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/294843-sunken-temple.html#post5337292 Chaucer Tarsi, Kanli the Mad, Brenic, Elros, Aradra Longstrider and Kilkin Hollow are hired by Vermag to rescue a missing noble maiden. Bats in the Belfry (17 Nov 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/297075-lpf-bats-belfry.html Rizo, attendant and bell-ringer of the Gulls bell tower, collapses in the Dunn Wright Inn prompting Syldar Narthalial, Heather, Leonion of Thunderfalls, Izzik Deeks, Xan Millstone, and (later additions) Ausk the Crusher and Maia to investigate the nearby bell tower. Little Rock of Horrors (8 Dec 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/297927-living-pathfinder-little-rock-horrors.html Giocco Lanterna hires Pari Kalikasan, Garnet Sharnhearth, Heinrich Schreibersen, Mariah, and Ashleigh to travel to Roccino Isle and clear the lighthouse of aberrations that have taken it over. Buyer’s Remorse (17 Dec 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/298352-lpf-buyers-remorse.html Brân Duedd, Borric Hawkins, Iosef Tellus, Sylvain Marana, and Thaddeus "Blackhawk" Marro set off to break the curse on Florian Secalli and his family brought on by possession of the golden hound. The curse was broken but at high cost: Brân Duedd paid with his life. Crab a la King (20 Dec 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/298486-lpf-crab-la-king.html Elessar Whisperwind, Fester, Korey McKragg, Mortar Foehammer, and Yoshiki Akita are hired by Zitteaux to retrieve giant crab eggs for another of his special dishes. Category:Adventure Log